


Crane's Birthday Cake

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: It was a good day for Jonathan Crane. He was far from Lyle Bolton. The man tormenting him. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Lock-Up, Fear of Victory, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

It was a good day for Jonathan Crane. He and Jervis Tetch stepped out of Arkham Asylum. It was also his birthday. The other reason for Jonathan's smile? He was far from Lyle Bolton. The man always tormenting Gotham City's villains. 

Jonathan looked back before he scowled. Memories haunted him. Memories of Lyle chaining Jonathan to a bed. Memories of Lyle scowling and causing Jonathan to tremble uncontrollably. 

Jervis smiled and placed a hand on Jonathan's shoulder. ''Never look back. You should look forward,'' he said. Jervis viewed Jonathan turning to him.   
He continued to smile. His eyes remained on Jonathan prior to the latter's new happy expression. He looked ahead after Jonathan nodded. ''That's the spirit!'' 

Jervis eventually walked to a small store. He glanced at Jonathan. ''Close your eyes.'' Jervis moved one finger from side to side. ''Zero peeking.'' He watched as Jonathan obeyed. He entered the store.

A few minutes later, Jervis returned with a small cake. There were a match and a candle on the cake lid. Along with a plastic knife.

After balancing the cake on his arm and placing his hand on Jonathan's shoulder, Jervis took him to one alley. He and Jonathan entered the alley. They sat across from one another. Jervis placed the cake between them. He used the match to light the candle. He focused on Jonathan another time. ''You may open your eyes,'' he said. 

Jonathan obeyed again. His eyes settled on the cake with the candle and knife. They widened for a few seconds. 

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'' Jervis shouted as he smiled again. 

A new smile materialized on Jonathan's face. ''Thanks,'' he said in a sincere tone. 

''Make a wish.''

Jonathan never said anything for a few seconds. After blowing out the candle, he smiled again.

Jervis took the knife and began to split the cake into a few slices. He took a slice and ate a bit of it. Jervis watched as Jonathan imitated him. He was more than happy to view another smile while Jonathan enjoyed eating his birthday cake. Curious, he tilted his head to one side. ''What was your birthday wish?'' he asked. 

Jonathan's smile remained while he shook a finger from side to side. ''The wish won't occur if I reveal anything,'' he said. 

''I see,'' Jervis said with a thoughtful expression.


	2. Chapter 2

A familiar man appeared. He scowled at Jonathan and Jervis. He was Lyle Bolton. His eyes narrowed while he never said anything. Lyle stood in his uniform. A dark tie with a light shirt. Other dark garments. Blue trousers with dark shoes. 

Jervis and Jonathan turned to Lyle. Their eyes widened at the same time. 

''I bought my friend's birthday cake,'' Jervis said.

Lyle continued to scowl. 

''Why are you here?'' Jervis wished to know.

''I'm off-duty. I just found you,'' Lyle said to Jonathan and Jervis. His eyes were on the last remaining cake slices. The corner of Lyle's mouth almost reached his eye. ''I'm hungry.'' Lyle took a cake slice and devoured it. He viewed their eyes widening again. 

Jervis and Jonathan stood at the same time. They scowled at Lyle. 

After forgetting dreading Lyle, Jonathan took the final slice of cake. He placed the slice in Lyle's mouth before the latter's eyes widened. Jonathan turned to Jervis. He viewed him blinking several times. He ran with Jervis. They eventually found themselves near another shop.

Frowning, Jervis focused on Jonathan before his shoulders slumped. There was sadness in his eyes. ''About your birthday cake...'' 

Jonathan smiled again. ''It was exactly what I wished for. Lyle Bolton suffering.'' He saw the return of his friend's smile. 

Jonathan and Jervis wandered side by side.

''The perfect birthday gift. Getting even with Lyle Bolton for tormenting us,'' Jonathan said. The other birthday present? Never dreading Lyle Bolton another time.

 

THE END


End file.
